My Life
by effect20
Summary: Yolie and Kari not talking? Ken keeping secrets? T.K. Nowhere to be found? How does all this tie into the life of Davis Motomiya?
1. Chapter One: My Story

_**My Life**_

_**Chapter One: My Story**_

_Italics Davis Narration_

Two people where seen walking together holding hands in the rain. The taller, muscular one was holding an umbrella over both of their semi-wet heads. They apparently reached their destination, because they stopped in front of an apartment complex. The smaller slender one turned to the obvious male figure and smiled.

"Thanks Davis I had a great time." The female figure stated as she kissed Davis on the lips.

"Anything for your Kari. Especially when that's the reward." He replied as he kissed her back once more. "See ya tomorrow. I love you."

She smiled and replied "I love you too." As she opened the door and disappeared into the apartment complex.

Davis walked away towards his home, but as he approached his apartment complex he fell to one knee and clutched his chest. His heart ached, but not physically. It was the pain in his soul. He stood up and pressed on. He passed by his house not even hesitating. If he would have even took a brief moment to look up he would have seen demiveemon on the balcony. Looking down at Davis shaking his head as he has seen Davis do this one to many times before.

Davis finally came to the end of his journey and took a deep breathe. He was standing in front of yet another apartment complex. (Frankly I'm sick of typing the damn word. Why couldn't they live in houses geez...only joking). He pressed a button on an intercom next to the door and moments later he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello" a heavenly voice answered.

"Hey, it's me." Davis replied

"DAVIS!" the excited voice on the other end yelled.

Within seconds Davis heard footsteps zooming down the stairs on the other side of the door. He smiled as the door flew opened and the girl who opened it jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you so much Davis!" the girl said as Davis put her down. He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"I missed you too…Yolie."

_Yea I know I'm a horrible person right, but wait hear me out. I never wanted it to happened this way I always wanted Kari. In all actuality, though, I knew that could never happen. Just when I had given up and started to have feelings for Yolie, Kari stated liking me. Its complicated it'll be better if I start from the beginning. It happened like this..._

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two: How it All Started

_**My life chapter 2: How it All Started**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_"For you to understand how this all began (before you start throwing things at me.) I would have to start from the beginning. When I even began to have feelings for Yolie to begin with."_

_8 months earlier_

It was Saturday. Davis Motomiya (17) was walking to a place very familiar to him. He had passed it almost everyday coming home from school. He left Veemon at home this time around, though. As he got closer to his destination the butterflies in his stomach attacked him. He tried not to let it fazed him. He waited for so long. Now was not the time to back down.

He finally reach it, Kari Kamiya's house. He looked up to her floor window. He sighed and entered. Instead of taking the elevator, he took the stairs, to take the extra time to ensure he had his thoughts together. Once he reached her door he took a deep breathe and knocked.

"Just a minute"

Davis heard Kari Kamiya's (17) sweet voice on the other side of the door. Finally the door opened revealing Kari in some boy shorts and a tank top. Davis began to melt at the very sight of her beauty.

"Hi Davis. You coming in?" Kari said breaking Davis' thoughts.

"Umm...yeah."

Davis walked past her and into her living room. Just from the feel of the atmosphere, he could tell that no one was home, but Kari. She had candles lit everywhere. The T.V. was off and there was a open book face down on the couch. Davis plopped down on the couch. Right next to where Kari was obviously sitting. She returned to her spot and placed the book she was reading on the coffee table in front of them. She looked at Davis and smiled.

"So what brings you by Davis?"

Davis swallowed hard. "I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked with a curious expression.

"Well..." he started. "Its like this... I ... you... Me..." Davis looked into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that have mesmerized and hypnotized him a million times over. He finally built up enough courage and blurted it out.

"Kari I don't just like you. I'm in love with you!" Kari was speechless to say the least. Of course she cared about Davis, just not in that way. There was also the fact that she was dating T.K. at the time. Everyone knew that.

She smiled at Davis and brought him into a hug. "I love you too Davis."

Davis, surprised and flattered by Kari, was still sad. This is not what he wanted. Kari pulled away from him and held him by the shoulders. "...but only as a friend."

'Whew' Davis sighed a sigh of relief. He finally smiled back at her. "Davis you know..."

"Yeah I know. You're with T.K. I didn't tell you because of that or I wasn't trying to steal you away from him. I just wanted to let you know how I really felt about you before it was too late. As a matter of fact I'm happy for you two. You deserve to be happy and I know T.K. can do that."

Kari took it all in. She leaned over and gave Davis a kiss on the cheek. Which made him blush a little. Kari noticed this and giggled a bit. She opened her mouth to say something but the phone cut her off. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen to answer.

"Hello... oh hey T.K."

Davis heard her say Takeru Takashi's (17) name and diverted his attention else where. He took notice to the book Kari was reading. He picked it up and as soon as he did he notice a small sheet of paper fall out onto the table. Being curious he picked the paper up. On the very first line it read 'Confessions to Myself'. The last thing Davis seen was his name before someone snatched the paper out off his hands.

"What were you doing?!" Kari asked furiously.

"Kari... I... I didn't read anything but the title I swear!" Davis defended himself. The last thing Davis needed was Kari mad at him. That would hurt him in so many ways. Mostly his heart.

"Promise?" Kari asked still a little mad. Knowing Davis would never lie on or break a promise.

"Promise." Davis answered with a hand over his heart and the other one to the sky. Kari believed him. She took the paper and put it in her book as a bookmark. She sat the book back down as Davis stood up walking towards the door.

"Where ya going?" Kari questioned.

"Home... I just figured you and T.K. would want some alone time."

Kari put her hands on her hips and looked at Davis suspiciously. "And how did you know he was coming over? Were you ease dropping on my conversation?" She said with a slight smile. Davis grinned at her.

"Bits and pieces."

Kari giggled. "Okay... Maybe you weren't reading that paper."

Davis chuckled. He turned and opened the door. Once he got in the hallway Kari came to the door. She held it open as Davis began to walk away.

"Hey Davis." Kari called out. He just stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "You'll find someone. I know it." Davis threw Kari one more quick smile before going about his way.

----------------------------------------------------

Once Davis was outside he exhaled heavily. Happy to get all that off his chest. He looked up at the clouds. Those carefree clouds. Never have to have a worry in the world. They just float along looking down on the earth. Now, Davis felt like those clouds. Kari was happy, he was happy, and life would only better if only they were happy together. However, he was glad things were the way they are now. Davis also notice that the sun was setting. "Guess I'll head home." He said to himself and began walking. Not too long after be began his trek. He seen a familiar purple haired girl walking in front of him. She was caring a ton of, what looked like, grocery bags. Davis quickly ran up behind the girl. He covered his mouth with one hand to distort his voice. He took his other hand and poked the girl in the middle of her back.

"Give me all ya money. RIGHT NOW!"

The girl froze in her tracks. She had tears already forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Please don't kill me... all I have are these..." The girl stopped talking once the _'robber'_ circled around her and showed his face.

"Damn Yolie, I never thought you would scare so easily." Davis said with a huge grin on his face. Yolie Inoue (17) attempted to swing the bags at Davis, but all the bags held her arm down.

"Davis I'm going to kill you!"

Davis was in full laugh mode now. Including the on the ground rolling and holding his gut move. Yolie just rolled her eyes and stormed past him.

"You should've seen the look on our face! The price of the bus ride to the grocery store two dollars. The price of the groceries fifty dollars. The price of the look on your face when I scared you shitless... hey wait up!" Davis said finally noticing Yolie had walked off. He ran and caught up to her.

"What do you want Davis?" Yolie said still fuming.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Here let me make it up you. I'll walk you home and carry you're grocery bags." Davis said still laughing a bit. Yolie thought about it for a minute.

"Fine!" she said throwing him the bags. "...and you better keep up!"

Davis took the bags and almost dropped them. The bags were abnormally heavy. "How the hell were you carrying these things?" Davis asked once he got the bags up, after struggling a little.

"I have to do it every time we need groceries. So I've had practice." She answered him.

"Wow! Why just you?" Davis questioned.

Yolie sighed. "I don't know. I guess because my brothers and sisters are always out with their friends or at work." Yolie answered sounding a little sad.

"What if you were out with you're friends? Who would do it then?" Davis questioned... being little to nosy.

Yolie paused for a second. She took a deep breath. "...I ...I don't have any friends." she whispered.

Davis stared at her confused. "What are you talking about? You've got me, Kari..."

"Yea other than you guys I don't have anyone!" Yolie angrily barked. Davis suddenly found an interest in his shoes as they kept walking. He felt a little sorry for her. He always thought of Yolie as a social person. He thought she would have plenty of friends. How wrong he was. Then something devastating broke his train of thoughts. "...and besides Kari is not my friend." Some where in the universe a planet exploded.

"What!" Davis responded as he jerk his head up to look at Yolie. "What do you mean? What happened?" Davis demanded. Wondering how something like this could have ever happened. Right under his nose at that.

"Oh. No one told you? I'm not surprised, ya know with you having the crest of friendship and all." Yolie stated as if everyone was keeping it a secret from him.

"Told me what?" Davis asked getting more furious by the minute.

"What happened on the last day at school, about two weeks ago. Well I guess I'll be the one to tell you..."

----------------------------------

_Flashback_

T.K. And Yolie were in the computer lab together. Waiting on the final bell to ring. They were checking their emails, instant messaging, and other things. Yolie started to check her bag for something, but couldn't find it as she frantically looked.

"Shoot! Hey T.K. do you have pen. I can't find mine."

"Uhh... sure check my bag." Yolie started digging through a side pocket on T.K.'s bag. Just as she was doing this Kari walked in.

"Hey guys." Kari greeted them as she walked in. She notice Yolie pulling a pen out of T.K.'s bag as she walk over to them.

"Hey Kari." Yolie said as she quickly jotted something down.

"Hey beautiful." T.K. greeted his girlfriend and received a kiss for his effort. Just as Yolie returned the pen to his bag, the final bell of the school year rang. Yolie accidentally left the side pocket on T.K.'s bag open. They all stood up and picked up their bags. As T.K. did this all of his pens fell out of his side pocket. They had all bent down to pick up the pens when Kari seen a letter attached to one of T.K. pens.

"What's that?" she pointed to the folded piece of paper.

"I don't know." T.K. said as he picked it up. He pulled the pen out of it and opened it up. Kari and Yolie both being nosy looked over his shoulder at the letter. It was a letter from a secret admirer. Kari immediately glared at Yolie. "I wonder who its from?" T.K. asked. Not really asking anyone in particular.

"I think I have a very good guess of who it might be." Kari stated still burning a hole through Yolie's head. Yolie finally noticed this and pointed a finger to her chest.

"Wait... I know you don't think its me?" Yolie defended herself.

"Well when I came in you were going through T.K.'s bag." Kari reminded Yolie.

"I was getting a pen!" Yolie almost yelled getting more aggravated by the second.

"The perfect excuse!" Kari retaliated almost yelling herself. Things were not looking good as both the girls inched towards each other as the argument kept getting egged on. Yolie couldn't believe what Kari was accusing her of. She needed a good enough reason to get Kari off her back.

"What about that Rikka girl? She's infatuated with him! How do you know its not her?" Yolie was trying to shed some light on the situation.

"Now you're trying to blame someone else?! The only class Rikka has with Takeru is gym class!" Kari as-a-matter-of-factly stated. Even Yolie had to admit that she knew T.K. never to his bag to gym class.

Yolie and T.K. knew she was getting mad when she used T.K.'s real name. As the girls got into swinging range. T.K. took this time to step in between them.

"Hey, look Yolie you have to admit that all signs point to you." T.K. said trying to calm things down. Big mistake. Yolie couldn't believe her ears. Not only was T.K. siding with Kari, he was accusing her as well.

"I can't believe you! Both of you? Really?" Yolie was at a lost of something intelligent to say. She was so shocked and baffled that her so-called friends would brand her as a back-stabber. She was angry. She was frustrated. She was...she was... "You know what T.K. No, I never liked you. As a matter of fact I can't stand to look at either of you right now...and at this moment in time I don't even consider you my friends."

With that Yolie blew by them and made her way home. To prepare to transfer to anther school for her senior year.

_End flashback _

-------------------------------------------------

Davis was infuriated. He could not believe what transpired in his absence. He wanted to say something about what happened, but he had already seen one tear escape from Yolie's eyes. He needed to do something and he needed to do something quick. He didn't want Yolie to feel like this. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran...what?

"...hey...Davis... where are you...arggg!" Yolie couldn't say any else or Davis would be too far ahead of her. So she began to chase after him. He led her right to the park not to far from her house. Once he turned in to the park he disappeared. Yolie surveyed the area. She seen her bags sitting on a bench next to some swings. She began to stomp her way over to them, mentally cussing Davis out. She past by a bush along the way. As she past it she was tackled to the ground by Davis. He leaped out of the bushes and rolled with her on the ground a bit. Once he was on top of her he started tickling her sides, thighs, and under her arms.

" Stop... Davis... you're killing... me..." Yolie said in between fits of laughter. Though she was laughing so hard, being that close to Davis sent warm vibrations through her body. She didn't know where these feelings were coming from. I mean come on this is Davis we're talking about.

"Nope! Not until I see tears." Davis continued his onslaught. Sometimes as Davis went to tickle Yolie's thigh, he accidentally rubbed it, sending tingling sensations through him. But seriously, this is Yolie, not Kari. Just this thought alone left Davis off guard enough for Yolie to flip him on his back.

"Oh yeah! My turn!" Yolie began to tickle Davis a she straddled his waist. Making them both blush in the process.

"Stop...stop...okay...uncle...you win... uncle..." Davis got out between laughs. Yolie stopped her torture on him. They both just sat there laughing together now. Yolie was the first to notice that she was still on top of Davis. She blushed a deep red at this. She got off him and walked over to the swings. Davis was a little disappointed that she got up.

"Aww man why did you get up?" 'Did I just say that?!' Davis thought to himself.

Yolie looked at him. "Huh? Davis did you say something?"

"Uhh...no." Davis quickly defended himself. Yolie just shrugged it off and continued her walk the swings. As she made her way, Davis started to noticed some things about her physical features. Her long purple her that went down to her lower back. Her somewhat thick hips with a small, slender, curvy waist to match. And she was quite cute to say the least. To Davis, Yolie was actually...well, sexy. What the hell?

Yolie had reached the swings and sat in one. Davis ran over to her and sat in the swing next to her. He began to pump his legs backward and forward. Moving the swing up and down. "Come on Yolie. What's the matter? Your legs broke?"

Yolie remained silent. She looked at Davis enjoy himself. She decided to confess. "I...I can't swing. I mean... I don't know how."

Davis instantly dug and dragged his feet in the dirt. He came to a complete stop. He looked at her bewildered. 'How could she not know how to swing? Did she not have a childhood?' Davis thought to himself. Yolie turned her face away from Davis in embarrassment. She heard some movement from Davis. Before she had a chance to she what he was doing she was up in the air and on her way back down. She gripped the chains as tight as she could. She looked over her shoulder to see Davis revving up for another push.

She smiled to herself. 'Thanks... Davis' "Higher! Faster Davis!"

Davis did as he was told.

----------------------------------------

After about twenty minutes of pushing Yolie. They both decided to lay on the grass and talk. They talked about school, hobbies, and other things. They also talked about the Kari and T.K. Situation, but Yolie stood by her decision. The whole time they were laying there, Davis was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. The whole time Davis was in this position Yolie laid on her side, with her head rested on Davis' chest and her arm draped across his stomach. Neither one cared at the moment, they were just two friends that were enjoying each others company. On top of that. This is exactly what Yolie needed. She needed a _break_ and Davis provided that for her. Now they just laid there and enjoyed the night sky full of stars...wait..._**STARS!!!**_

"Davis I have to get home! I'm late!" Yolie screamed as she ran over to the grocery bags. Davis didn't say a word he just got up and grabbed all the bags for her. They made their way to Yolie's place running as fast they could. Once they got their Yolie quickly opened the door and grabbed the bags from Davis. Just as she was about to go in she turned back to Davis.

"Thanks!" she quickly gave Davis a peck on the lips. "For everything." She then disappeared into the apartment. Leaving a surprised blushing Davis standing in the hallway.

"That...was nice." Davis said to himself out loud and made his way home.

To be continued...


End file.
